Who Will Get The Jewel?
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Kagome thinks about the jewel and who will get it when they beat Naraku
1. Chapter 1

**Start Time:** 3:00am, November 9, 2007

Kagome sat, thinking about the Shikon no Tama. What was to become of it once Naraku was gone? Kagome wasn't exactly sure. At one point, she had been absolutely sure of what she was going to do with it, but now she wasn't. At first, she was going to give it to Inuyasha, so he could choose what to do with it... but now... something else was bothering her. What about Sesshomaru and Rin?

Kagome knew the Rin was the first person to get near Sesshomaru and that she would die long before Sesshomaru's time. Very long before his time. Kagome felt a pain in her heart for Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would know the pain that Inuyasha felt 52 years ago. Sesshomaru would lose the person he first loved, if even as a daughter... or possible more. Kagome didn't know.

Kagome sighed, looking out to the lake that she was seated by. That wasn't the only issue she was faced with. What about Sango? Kohaku would really be dead without the jewel shard in his back. Could Sango really with stand losing him a second time? She'd almost lost it the first time, but Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were able to bring her back, make her realize the mistake. Could she honestly, truly, relive that experance and not be changed? Kohaku is the only family she has left, blood family, and she loves him more then anything in the world, working for Naraku or not.

And what about Kikyou? Kikyou could use the jewel as well, to create a new life, a real body, and finish out her and Inuyasha's dream, if she so choose too. Kagome wasn't Kikyou's fan, but she could never hate her, nor deny her the pleasures of life, because Kagome felt connected to Kikyou. She was her reincarnation after all, so that made Kikyou as much a part of Kagome and Kagome was of Kikyou. It pained Kagome to think of these option, but no matter what, it was still an option that she would need to think about. Who was she to deny others a chance at happiness?

Then there was Inuyasha, the original choice. She could give him the jewel, and allow him to become full demon, like he wants so much. She couldn't deny him his dream. She would deny her own dreams before she denied Inuyasha his. He went through so much, losing his first love, being born a hanyou, and then thinking he was betrayed by his first love. It was a hard life, one _she_ wished she could change for him, but she couldn't.

The last choice. Kagome take the jewel back to her time and destroy it, sealing the well and protecting everyone. She would lose _her_ first love, her friends, and her life in the feudal era, but it would be worth it, if she could protect everyone. It would be worth it, right? For some reason, she couldn't convince herself of that. Or maybe... she did _want_ to convince herself of that. She like the thought of them not being able to live without her, but they had already managed to live without her before she came, so what difference would it make when she left?

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru and Rin, Sango, Kikyou, Inuyasha, or herself? Which would get their happy ending... and which would be left to pick up broken pieces?

**End Time:** 3:34am, November 9, 2007


	2. Sesshomaru and Rin

**Start Time: **8:48 PM, 12-29-2007

Kagome held a completed Shikon no Tama in her hands. It was up to her to choose what to do with it. What would she do? That was the question everyone was asking themselves. What was to become on the Jewel they had all labored hard and long to get?

"I have made my dicision," Kagome said as she stood up. Sango looked over at her, tears in her eyes. It was to late to help Kohaku, as the jewel shard from his back had been torn out my Naraku himself, making it impossible to keep him alive, as he was long dead by the time that the final battle was over the Shikon no Tama was actually complete.

"What will you do with it?" Miroku asked from his sitting stop beside Sango. He had his arm around her protectively, lovingly. He had yet to grope her sense the loss of Kohaku, but it was only 2 days sense the battle, so who knew when he would start again?

"I... I have to go and give it to someone," Kagome said, and the look in her eyes clearly said that she was not going to tell who. Miroku nodded, understanding the look. He also had an odd feeling he would find out who she was giving it to anyways. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sango said and Kagome turned back to her. "Does... does this mean we won't see you again? Because... if you use the Jewel, the well... it will close."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. I've got another 12 or 13 years before the well will be closed. By then I'll have decided whether or not I'm living here." Kagome turned to leave and but stopped. "Sango... may I... borrow Kilala?"

Sango nodded to neko and out loud she said to Kagome, "yes."

Kagome then left the hut and Kilala followed. For once, Kagome was glad the Inuyasha was not around. He would probable never forgive her for what she was about to do, but she had to do it. She felt this was what was right. After everything they had been through, she wasn't going to give the Jewel to Inuyasha. If he wanted to be a full demon, he would have to find another way.

Kagome climbed onto a now transformed Kilala and took off into the skies, towards the West lands. Kagome kept asking herself if she was sure of these, but she always answered herself. Yes, she was positive this was the right thing to do. He may have been heartless, but he did not deserve to have his heart broken. He had helped them defeat Naraku, had saved Rin's life when he didn't have too, and gave up on trying to take the Tetsugai once he found out it helped keep Inuyasha's demon half from escaping.

Kilala and Kagome landed just outside of Sesshomaru's camp.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru's voice spoke to her as soon as she stepped into view. She knew he would sense her before she even set foot onto the ground.

"I've come because... I have something for you and Rin," Kagome spoke boldly and then remembered her manners. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru never looked in her direction in instead remained looking at the fire they had built for Rin. "Hn. What do you possess that you so think this Sesshomaru and Rin would like?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Kagome-Chan!!!!" the little girl came bolting out from behind a tree and hugged Kagome. Kagome returned the hug. "What do you have for Rin?"

Kagome smiled and stepped back from Rin and pulled the Jewel off from around her neck. She held it out Rin, who stared at with unbelieving eyes but then reached her hand out to take it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru growled and before either girl could so much as blink, he was standing in front of Kagome, Tokijiin(sp?) held at her throat. "Do you want Rin to die?"

Amazingly enough, and to everyones surprise, Kagome didn't even blink at his actions or movement. "No. That's why I'm giving her the Jewel." Sesshomaru did not speak, so Kagome took this as an offer to continue. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is but a mere human."

"I know this," Sesshomaru said dully, his monotone voice back.

"She will die, long before you do," Kagome said, looking Sesshomaru directly in his eyes, a thing she wouldn't dare do under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal. "I also know you are strong enough to protect her."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sesshomaru cut Kagome off.

"I am not trying to flatter you. I am telling the truth. That is why I am giving the Jewel to Rin! You are strong enough to protect her from any demon that comes in search of it!" Kagome said. "I would give it to you, but you being a demon, would taint it. Rin is not, nor has she sinned. The Jewel will remain pure in her hands."

"Why are you giving it to Rin?" Sesshomaru lowered his sword finally.

"Because..." Kagome paused, then took a breath and continued. "because one day, Rin will die. And with the Jewel, she can live as long as you. All you have to do... is wish upon it-"

Sesshomaru held a hand up to silence her. "Jaken, take Rin and find food. I wish to speak to Kagome alone."

"Yes, Mi'lord!" Jaken said and ushered Rin away. Kagome, meanwhile, smiled. Sesshomaru had used her name.

"What are you getting at?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, once he was positive that Rin and Jaken were out of ear shot.

"I don't want you to lose the one you love, Sesshomaru," Kagome said bluntly. "and please, don't interrupt me. I don't know what feelings you have towards Rin, be it a daughterly love, or... more... but you shouldn't have to lose her. With the jewel, she can live as long as you, and become a demon herself, be it right now, or at a later age."

"...Why would you do this?" Sesshomaru asked. "...for me? And Rin?"

Kagome smiled. "Beause everyone deserves to be happy."

"Very well," Sesshomaru turned his back to Kagome and walked back over to the fire. "When Rin gets back, give her the Jewel. Then leave."

Kagoem smiled and sat down. She knew the Sesshomaru loved Rin, and that even he could not bare the thought losing her.

Once Rin returned, Kagome put the Jewel around Rin's neck. "Watch this for me, 'kay?"

Rin nodded. "Alrighty! But... when will you be back for it?"

"Never," Kagome replied. "it's yours. I know you'll treat it right."

Kagome left and smiling Rin. An if her eyes weren't playing tricks upon her, she could see the right corner of Sesshomaru's mouth lift a little, his own personal smile to Kagome's goodness and Rin's happiness.

"Ok, back to Kaede's, Kilala," Kagome pat the neko before climbing aboard. She knew she would have to face the wrath of Inuyasha once she returned, but for now, she would smile at her good deed.

**End Time:** 9:43 PM, 12-29-2007

**This is how I see it happening if Kagome choose to give the Jewel to Sesshomaru and Rin. Next one I'll add, what I think will happen if Kagome gave the Jewel to Sango.**


End file.
